Sayuri gets a Danna
by Bridges06Students
Summary: by bowejWhen I, Nitta Sayuri Adopted daughter of the Nitta Okiya, flipped my collar it was the happiest day of Mother’s life.


Memoirs of a Geisha:

Sayuri gets a Danna

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Memoirs of a Geisha or any of the profits made by the author Arthur Golden. Every thing is his except for Akira and Amaya. Thank you.

When I, Nitta Sayuri Adopted daughter of the Nitta Okiya, flipped my collar it was the happiest day of Mother's life. I was now a full fledged Geisha and the reason it was Mother's happiest day was because I would make more money than an apprentice geisha.

The ceremony was from3-5pm. When I returned to the Okiya, my home, after the ceremony it was around 6 pm

"You late Sayuri, Where you been?" asked Mother. Mother was a woman well into her late 40s her appearance made her look nearly 60-70 years old because of the drugs she did. She wore long kimonos but they didn't make her look any different I was surprised that she didn't have wrinkles.

"Mother how am I late if I no longer have a curfew?"

"Geisha in this Okiya always get here before five o'clock in order to get ready for any party or business they may have."

"You never did that to Hatsumomo when she was here, why start that now?"

"But look what happened to stupid girl! She no longer her now is she!"

It was true Hatsumomo was somewhere in Japan. After she pushed me into the street in order to try to kill me out a fit of rage after I embarrassed her in front of the Japanese governor. She didn't come back to the Okiya that night. When she returned the next morning Mother made her get all her things and threw her out.

"Anyway, I want to tell you that it time for you to get a danna."

"A what?"

"A danna. A danna is a man that will take care of all your needs such as hair, classes, kimono, and other things! You could get rich off of him!"

I knew that Mother was crazy when it came to money.

"Your Danna will be…..'

At that moment the bells rung, signaling a guest.

"Ai! Get the gate and door!" Mother yelled.

The little girl ran off to do mothers bidding and after a while came back to announce our guest.

"Ms. Nitta. Mr. Tomoya is here to see you about Ms. Sayuri and his son," She said

Ai was a little girl that was no more than six or seven. She had a very soft voice and had a very fragile bone structure, but all in all she was cute and sweet.

Ai showed them into the reception room. Mr. Tomoya his son and some other man where talking about me and a danna…

"Mr. Tomoya I understand you have an interest in my daughter, Sayuri."

"Well yes, Ms. Nitta I do. My 19 year old son Akira has an interest in becoming her danna."

"Well I suppose your wife came from this okiya I guess… Sayuri, why don't you and Akira go outside and become acquainted…"

We left and I will now admit that he was a very handsome Japanese boy he had blue eyes and had a beautiful smile.

We went to the hall to listen to the conversation of his father and Mother.

" I wonder how this works. Oh i'm sorry but what is your name?" I wondered out loud without knowing.

"My name is Akira Tomoya. And what are you wondering about?"

"How you become my danna."

"My father bids a price and Mother either accepts it or she bids higher until she is happy with the price."

"Oh. She'll make him bid higher."

Just as I said that, the door opened and I heard the bid that he was putting on me.

"$900,000 is the price for Sayuri."

"Yes it is. I hope your son is happy with her."

I was pretty upset about being "sold" to this man but here in Japan and as the life of a geisha that is the way it goes and there was nothing I could do about it.I don't even think that $900,000 was enough for me she should have raised it to at least 10,000,000 but oh well .On his way out the door Akira turned to me and smiled. Two weeks later I was back at the Iticiki Tea house to become Akira's geisha. We drank Sake and that bound us together until he either dumped me or one of us died.

3 Years later

I grown to love Akira and his family which I must say he is disappointed in because he is the only boy. Mother doesn't know this but Akira and I have plans to get married in the fall of this year. Mother will hate it but we think its best for us. We have a little one year old boy that the orphanage gave us because they were shutting down. His twin sisters Amaya and Akimiya live at the mansion with their family while Akira stays in the house he bought near his college while I live in a small apartment on the outskirts of the Gion district. I have learned a lesson during this; never believe what other people tell you especially if it's negative. Many people thought that I could never break of from being a geisha and follow my heart, but I will prove them wrong when we announce the wedding day.


End file.
